


Just Another Reunion

by Snovalla



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Barebacking, Big Gay Family, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sometimes A Family Is Two Dads, They are married, They live in Nora's settlement, Trans!MacCready, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovalla/pseuds/Snovalla
Summary: Maccready comes home to his family after weeks of scavenging with Nora. Let's just say he has a lot of frustrations.





	Just Another Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an art trade for my friend Mac (@irlmaccready -- on twitter) who is macdeacon trash and has dragged me in this hell with them. 
> 
> If you want to commission me cheap, pay what you want works, find me at @rhi_txt on twitter!

The Commonwealth and what they had grown accustomed to was slowly changing, for better or for worse? No one could tell you. But just this once, in this fledgling settlement, normalcy could be achieved. But what is normalcy in this year of 2227? For Maccready it was _them_ . _His_ boys. Duncan and Deacon. Ever since the frantic Nora had taken him under her wing and introduced him to her settlement, things for Maccready changed, and things definitely changed for the better.

“So champ, what’cha drawing?” Deacon queried the child with a lopsided grin.

“I’m drawing Dogmeat.” Duncan giggled happily, peering up at the other with an adoring gaze, “Do you think papa will let us get a dog..? I mean..” Duncan trailed off in thought as he scribbled away, “..it’d just be cool to have someone to hang out with..”

“Awh bud, am I not enough?” Deacon playfully ruffled the kid’s hair, “We’ll just have to ask your Pa, hmm?”

An excited look etched itself across Duncan’s soft features, his eyes burning brightly with excitement. Deacon couldn’t help but find himself feeling just as excited, even if the outcome of the promise was still uncertain. Deacon had grown to love Duncan as his own son, despite the slow and rocky introduction. The kid’s happiness and laughter was just too damn infectious for Deacon to resist. It’s not often you find yourself enjoying life in the Commonwealth but with Duncan and Mac, Deacon knew it was possible.

“Ask me what? Huh?”

Duncan and Deacon immediately turned to the owner of the voice excitedly.

“Dad!” Duncan called excitedly, getting up from the sofa as he lunged himself in his father’s arms, “I didn’t think you’d be home tonight!”

“Neither did I kiddo but.. hey, stuff happens.” Maccready returned the embrace with a content sigh, running a hand affectionately through Duncan’s hair.

“Well I guess I’m just gonna be here… by myself….” Deacon wrapped his arms around himself dramatically, a rather large, yet dramatic pout settling on his features.

“You can join too, y’know..” Duncan laughed, holding out his arm for Deacon.

“Awh shucks!” Deacon bounded over like an excited puppy and threw his arms around his boys, picking them up from the ground despite their protests, “I love you guys!”

 

*******

After helping Duncan get settled into bed, Deacon and Maccready swore to each other that tonight would be an early one. Nora had wanted Maccready to accompany her and the two had been gone for almost a week before they ran on back to Sanctuary. Maccready had barely slept a wink in the time they spent as they were constantly on edge for ferals, mutants, and other unsavoury Commonwealth inhabitants. The last thing Maccready wanted was to spend all night on edge, again. All he wanted was to fall into bed and sleep the night, morning, and maybe the afternoon away.

“God, everything’s sore.” Maccready grunted as he rolled back his shoulders, listening to his bones creak and crack. “Nora just never knows when to give up, huh?”

“Sounds like someone I know..” Deacon offered Maccready a smile as he sat on their bed, clad head to toe in his pyjamas he somehow managed to find.

Maccready smiled tiredly at Deacon as he peeled off his clothes, tossing his duster and scarf on a lone chair, earning a low wolf whistle from his husband.

“Damn babe, didn’t know I was getting a private show.” Deacon purred lowly as he got up from the bed and moved behind the other, wrapping his arms around Mac’s waist.

“You’re not so don’t get—.. is that your boner?”

Deacon pressed himself into the curvature of the other’s ass, “And what if I told you it was?” He whispered hotly against Mac’s ear, causing the other to shudder ever so lightly.

“You’re getting your hopes up..” Mac’s voice was as soft as a prayer, his hands moving on top of Deacon’s, gently smoothing over the other’s skin.

“Mmm.. I suppose..” Deacon’s hands gently slid down towards the other’s stomach, fingers fiddling with the hem of the other’s pants, “..I’ve just been in the mood to suck your cock, really, I have.”

Hearing those words caused a shiver to run down Mac’s spine. It’d been so long since he and Deacon had some down-time, as there was always _something_ that’d happen which made it nearly impossible for the two to have a quiet moment to enjoy just each other.

“Yeah..?” Mac whispered quietly.

“Yeah..”

Deacon pressed his mouth and tongue against Mac’s neck eagerly, drawing out sharp quiet moans from his husband as he sucked on the sensitive skin. Mac could feel the warmth begin to stir in his loins, the kind of warmth that ached ever so sweetly as Deacon’s tongue lapped hungrily at the growing hickeys.

“..You can.” Mac responded in a heated huff, guiding Deacon’s hands lower towards the hem of his boxers. His stomach dipped as Deacon slid his hands lower, fingers lightly stroking his cock. Mac’s body twitched at the touch. It had been so long since he and Deacon had messed around, which was a curse disguised as a blessing, since Mac’s body had forgotten what pleasure felt like and now after rediscovering it, he felt as if he was going to go up in flames. Sweet and pleasurable flames.

Deacon continued to stroke Mac’s cock, feeling how wet the other had become in such a short span of time. His fingers ventured lower and probed Mac’s hole, circling the entrance in tantalisingly slow rhythm. “Go get yourself on the bed, baby. I’ll take good care of ‘ya.” Deacon purred seductively in Maccready’s ear, giving his husband a firm _thwack_ on the butt with his spare hand.

Maccready obeyed enthusiastically as he laid himself down on their king sized mattress, with his back firmly pressed against the headboard and his legs spread for the other. The bed dipped gently as Deacon knelt down between Maccready’s legs, helping his husband remove his pants with trained and steady hands. Once the pants were off, Deacon smoothed his hands against Mac’s soft thighs, kneading at the tender skin as a thoughtful expression settled on his face.

“My poor boy.. you must be so tired from scavenging.” Deacon leaned forward and kissed Mac on the lips, “Let me take care of you.”

Mac let out a starved moan as he felt Deacon’s fingers brush up against the fabric of his boxers, fingers tracing the outline of his cock. With a smirk playing on his lips, Deacon leaned downwards and licked Mac’s cock through his boxers with an agonisingly, drawn out lick. Mac pressed his hand against his mouth, trying to suppress his moans. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Duncan and have to miss out on Deacon’s pampering.

Impatiently, Mac pulled down his boxers and kicked them off. Deacon grinned wickedly at his husband’s desperation. _You’re really fucking horny, aren’t’cha?_ Was the clear expression printed on Deacon’s face before he dove between Mac’s legs, sucking on his cock. Mac arched his back, grabbing fistfuls of the sheet as he tried his hardest not to moan. His body felt like it was on fire with each suck, twirl, and flick of the tongue against his cock. Mac could feel the heated pressure build in his gut as Deacon slowly inserted a finger inside of him, probing his tight little hole for that spot that would cause Mac to become undone.

Mac whimpered lowly, his thighs twitching as Deacon slowly added a second finger to stretch out his husband. The way Deacon fucked Mac was always so goddamn slow and teasing, which usually left the bed sheets soaked before Deacon could even stick his aching, throbbing cock inside of his husband. Deac didn’t mind, after all, he was addicted to the sweetness of Mac that flooded his mouth and the warmth that enclosed on his probing fingers and cock. Mac was his addiction.

“Do you want it, baby?” Deacon moaned against the other’s cock, the vibrations causing Mac to curl his toes in sheer ecstasy.

“I-I want it.” Mac responded as he took a sharp breath, trying his hardest to focus on the now.

“How bad?” Deacon peered up from between Mac’s thighs, thrusting his two fingers knuckle deep inside the other.

“R-really bad..” Mac almost choked on his words as Deacon fucked his hole.

With a satisfied, shit-eating smirk, Deacon knelt between Mac’s legs and slowly pulled down his pyjama pants. Mac stared with wide and hungry eyes at Deacon’s prominent bulge. As Deacon pulled down his underwear, his cock bounced free and Mac immediately curled his hand around it, pulling himself forward as he took Deacon into his mouth.

Deacon let out a low, drawn out moan as he felt Mac’s mouth quickly descend upon his throbbing member. Mac’s tongue flicked hungrily across the tip of his dick, swallowing the pre-cum that had accumulated. Deacon knotted his fingers in Mac’s hair and gently thrust into his mouth. Mac’s moan was hot, low, and muffled as he paced himself to the rhythm of each thrust. Mac found his fingers playing with his own cock as he pumped the other’s shaft, his hand sticky with saliva and pre-cum.

“God you’re good..” Deacon threw back his head and whispered hotly, fingers tightening their grip in Mac’s hair.

As Mac continued to stroke himself and Deacon, he pulled off the other with a wet pop, the mix of saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin.

“Deac, I want you..” His whisper was hot and desperate.

“You can have me..” Deac growled lowly and pinned Mac down onto the bed, sliding his throbbing cock between the slits of Mac’s pussy. “All of me.”

And with that being said, Deacon pressed himself against Mac’s entrance, gently pushing his engorged tip Mac’s tightened, wet, hole. Mac had to physically bite his lip to stop himself from yelling, it’d been so long since he was stretched like this, the sensation was almost overwhelming. There was a slight sting as he felt himself stretch with each inch of Deacon’s cock, which soon melted into a pleasurable ache as Deacon slid himself all the way inside Maccready, filling him up to his brim.

“G-God baby, you’re always so damn tight—“ Deacon cursed under his breath as he squeezed Mac’s waist.

“It’s ‘cause—nn.. you don’t fuck me hard enough.” Mac moaned breathlessly, a cheeky smirk complimenting his blissful expression as  he wraps his arms around the other, legs following in suit. “..So fuck me.”

Deacon didn’t need to be told twice. With his hands firmly gripping the other’s waist, he began to thrust into Mac. With each thrust in, a wet slap sounded and echoed through the room and with each thrust out, Mac’s breathless moans filled the air. As Deacon quickened his pace, Mac’s fingers found themselves stroking himself once more, with each stroke getting him closer and closer to climax.

Mac’s thighs quivered in pleasure as Deacon pounded into him, each thrust deep and harsh. Mac couldn’t help but let a low moan as Deacon fucked deeper and deeper into him, his cock effortlessly sliding inside of his drenched pussy. Deacon reached into Mac’s shirt and cupped a breast fondly, thumb flicking over the nipple. Mac arched his back and let out a loud, shaky moan as Deacon began to pinch his nipple lightly between his forefinger and thumb, tugging at it gently.

“I-If you keep going I’m gonna—“

Deacon quickened his pace, the sound of wet skin slapping soon filling the room. Mac tried to suppress his moans, he really did but fuck, with the aching pleasure of his pinched nipple, the fullness of Deac’s fat cock in his pussy, and the pleasurable strokes of his cock, Mac came undone with a starved, shaken cry.

A blissed out expression settled on Mac’s face as Deacon fucked him through his orgasm and into hypersensitivity. Even if Mac was completely fucked out, Deacon still continued to milk his sweet pussy, his cock and balls slapping against Mac’s entrance with harsh and rapid movements. Mac was a blubbering, boneless mess as Deacon continued to fuck him through and after his orgasm. As Deacon began to quicken, the pressure in his gut began to build and before it burst, he pulled out fast and emptied himself of Maccready’s stomach, stroking each and every last bit of cum out onto his husband's belly.

 

**_***_ **

Deacon had taken it upon himself to clean up the mess. Maccready was far past the point of exhaustion and Deac didn’t want the poor man to break. After settling in bed after everything was cleaned, Deac spooned his husband with a content sigh.

“..Is that your boner?”

“Yup.”

“What the fuck.”


End file.
